


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Silent_Specter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/pseuds/Silent_Specter
Summary: Prompt: Kara and Lena's first Christmas as parents, whether they adopted a tiny alien baby or whether they have their own is up to you.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



Just one day.

Lena wanted just one day where the criminal masterminds of National City weren’t hell-bent on destroying the city. 

I mean, for God’s sake it’s not like they lived in Gotham or Star City or hell even Central City. 

Just one damn day that her wife didn’t have to go flying off to save the day.

And God damn it, GOD DAMN KARA DANVERS FLYING OFF LIKE THAT.

And besides that, it was CHRISTMAS. 

CHRISTMAS.

To commit a crime on Christmas you’d have be just…especially evil. 

And this wasn’t even just any Christmas. 

This was the first Christmas they were spending as-

Lena was snapped out of her thoughts and her pacing by a soft cry coming from the baby monitor on the counter. She jumped to attention, dashed down the hall, but then carefully opened the last door in case Lilith had fallen back asleep. But sure enough, Lilith was standing crying in her crib, holding out her arms. 

“Aww, it’s ok Lily. Mumma’s here.” Lena picked the toddler up and held her close, rocking her. Soon, Lilith had started to calm in her arms. “And Jeju will be here soon. I promise.” Jeju who had jumped headfirst off their balcony to go fight. ON CHRISTMAS. Oh she would have words with Kara Danvers for this. Lilith hiccupped and Lena rubbed the toddler’s back.

The DEO hadn’t really known where Lilith had come from. She had quite literally been left on their rooftop with a note that read “My name is Lilith”. Winn had had a field day panicking that she was obviously some evil Trojan horse meant to distract them, or infiltrate the DEO or whatnot. But no, Lilith was just a baby. A baby with the metahuman gene. But a baby none-the-less. 

However, since she was a meta it wasn’t as though she could be dropped off at CPS. She needed someone…or a group of someone’s who could properly look after her, especially if her meta genes ever activated. And since she would scream bloody murder if she wasn’t being held by either Kara or Lena…(not that Eliza hadn’t given a valiant effort at trying to mother little Lilith) it was decided that she would stay with them…temporarily…until other arrangements could be made because Kara and Lena had JUST started dating and co-parenting was the further thing from either of their minds. 

A week into caring for Lilith they had decided to move in together, because it was just easier that way. Two months after that, they had gotten engaged, a month later they were married, and a month after that they decided to officially adopt Lilith. Everything had just become so clear. They were a family. They were all meant to be together.

Except now it was Christmas and Kara was off fighting who knows what villain of the week and Lena was nervous because she was always nervous, but if Kara died on Christmas that would just…really…GOD SHE WOULD KILL KARA IF SHE DIED ON CHRISTMAS.

No. No. She was really not going down the panicked I’m-Going-To-Lose-The-Love-Of-My-Life-On-Christmas path right now. She’d just watched one too many Hallmark movies this month in her insomnia fueled need for everything to be perfect. It had to be perfect. Because memories like this were going to be important later on, and she wanted…

She wanted Lilith to have good memories. She didn’t ever want Lilith to look back and think that she wasn’t 100% loved and cared for and…

And yes. Yes she was terrified of that because she’d had those own thoughts about her own childhood and it wasn’t fair that she had to grow up wondering if she was loved and she did NOT want that for Lilith. No. Lilith was going to feel so loved. 

God if Lena’s therapist could see her right now. She would recommend Lena take a timeout and do some deep breathing because Lena was definitely on the verge of a panic attack. God damn these holidays, they just brought up all the worst. AND GOD DAMN KARA DANVERS THAT TRAITOR.

She took as deep a breath as she could and rocked Lilith, leaning against her baby girl’s strawberry blonde curls. She rock-walked them back out to the family room, and then swayed, letting Lilith look at the lights of the Christmas tree.

“It’s ok Lil. It’s ok. Jeju is gonna be just fine, right? Mumma’s just worried over nothing. Jeju will be home any minute and then we’ll have a lovely-“

Kara opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside. Her costume was slightly singed.

“Sorry about that! Had to-“ Lena had rushed over, practically tackled Kara, and was now hugging her close, Lilith nestled happily between them. 

“Kara Danvers I swear if you ever leave me on Christmas ever again I will END you.” Lena said as Kara took Lilith. The superhero let out a small burst of laughter, but stopped as soon as she saw the panicked look in Lena’s eyes. 

“Hey- Aw…Hey I’m sorry. I am so sorry Everything is totally fine now. And I promise, no more heroics tonight, James promised to be designated superhero for the rest of the day.” Lena bit her lip, a line of worry still etched in her brow. “Lena?”

“I just…” Lena wrung her hands in themselves. Kara nodded as Lilith snuggled up against her cape. "I..." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

“It’s the holidays.” Kara said knowingly, and her tone insinuated she understood. “And…it’s all…” and Lena nodded. Of course Kara knew. Kara always knew. The blonde sat on the couch and patted it for Lena to sit next to her and their daughter. Lena did, still biting her lip. 

“I was scared.” Lena couldn’t help the waver in her voice. “I was always scared before…but now…with Lilith and…” 

“I know…” Kara stared at the tree. “I…I get so scared too Lena.” 

“But…?”

“I know it probably seems…silly to say considering how many times I go off to fight evil robots and aliens…but…that’s…” She looked over at Lena now. Looked her wife over and could tell Lena was still panicking even now. She leaned over and softly kissed Lena’s temple. “When I came here…I had lost everything. You know? And it was…It was so horrible because it was all so out of my control. I didn’t have a say in any of it. It just…It happened and it was…devastating and I couldn’t…DO anything to stop it.”

Lena swallowed.

“When I jump out those doors…it is not because I’m not scared…it’s because I am TERRIFIED of losing everything I have all over again. I go because here, I can do something. And if I don’t…I worry that I will lose everything and so will everyone else. And I can’t…I can’t do that again. I can’t lose you, and I can’t lose Lilith…I can’t lose my family. Rao, especially not on Christmas.” Lena caught Kara’s lips in a soft kiss of her own and Kara used her free hand to tuck some of Lena’s hair behind her ear. They rested their foreheads together until Lilith put a sloppy toddler kiss on Lena’s cheek. Lena laughed and leaned back, but Kara caught her eyes. 

“Are we ok?” There was a pause, and then Lena nodded slightly. 

“I understand better…It may terrify me…but…at the same time…there is no one I believe in more to make sure no one else loses each other. Especially us.” Lena said seriously. “Because as I have said many a time before…You Kara Danvers, are my hero. And so I will try not to panic next Christmas when Max Lord tries to steal some artifact that inevitably causes the next apocalypse and you have to go save the world…again.” This made Kara laugh deeply, which in turn made Lilith giggle.

“Was that funny Ukiem? Huh? Was that funny? Did Mumma tell a joke?” Kara tickled Lilith and she devolved into another round of giggles. “What do you think Mumma, is it time for eggnog and presents?” 

“What, you didn’t bring home some coal from whatever fire-fight you just attended for your present?” Lena said dryly.

“What!? I thought I was off the naughty list now Ms. Luthor?”

“Hmm…it’s still up in the air. I might need some convincing.” 

“Well, I’ll see what I can do later,” Kara started, a mischievous tilt to her brow, “but for now, how about another kiss?” Kara kissed Lena just a bit deeper. 

“It’s a start.” Lena said, a mock-considering tone to her voice. Kara stood.

“Good. Because I think my second present is gonna help even more. Lena Luthor, as your true love and Jeju of your child, I promise, that, within every power I have, I will ALWAYS be home for Christmas.” Lena stood.

“Hmmm…Always?” Kara nodded, serious again.

“Always.” Lena kissed the top of Lilith’s head and then leaned in to Kara, pressing into an embrace. She felt Kara lift them all a few feet off the ground. Damn that Kara. She knew floating was Lilith’s favorite, and Lena could never stay mad at her when Kara held her.

“Nice it is, Kara Danvers.” She murmured against her wife’s neck, letting the gently floating calm her heartbeat even more, and the warm Christmas lights envelop her and her beautiful family. She could feel Kara smile as the kryptonian shifted slightly to look at her and their daughter.

“Yeah...it really is."

**Author's Note:**

> * Jeju- Kryptonian word for Mother  
> ** Ukiem- Kryptonian word for Love


End file.
